Real Truth: Prologue
Prologue Third-Person P.O.V "Another target goes down." He laughed. His fingers tapped on the desk, making a simple melody. It had been sometime since he was simply a servant of the gods, an attendent organising a group. He started as a simple servant, now he had power, something that neither the gods nor the subjects he controlled, knew about. He looked at the files on the desk, where the information of the remaining Grimms, were. There was Siren Grimm, the female created from the genes of several other gods. Stephaine Cross, the beautiful daughter of Theia. Then there was Zenon Sierra. Now that was an interesting character. True, the numbers of the Grimms had gone down since it's founding, a few had discovered that their targets were not enemies of the gods, but rather his own enemies, meaning people who had found out about his deception. But he would simply send another Grimm after that one. The members of the Grimms worked solo, half of them did not know the other members, he could put them against each other and they would not know who the other was. That minute, his cellphone rang. He picked it up and looked at the message. He sighed, "Another one." He complained. Another Grimm had found out his deception, a son of of the lord of the universe itself, Zeus. Elijah. Making the choice, which Grimm to send out was a hard one. Elijah, was not a simple enemy. Siren? No, she knew who Elijah was. It was then he made his decision. He picked up his phone and typed the message. He clicked the send button. Then he sat there, waiting for the message that would confirm that the assassination was a success. ---- Elijah ran. The target he killed was one of his comrades, he revealed the truth to him. He knew he would be the next target. He had to get away, he had to. When the sound of the flute played, he knew he couldn't run anymore. Elijah turned around to face the being. He had a flute to his mouth. Gloves covered his hands and bandages covered the remainer of his forearms, hiding..something. Strapped to his back were four staffs, around his waist were two more. Elijah immediately knew who the assassin was, the one that used the flute to strike fear to his enemies hearts. Elijah readied his sword, ready for battle. The assassin kept his flute, and took out one of the staff attached to his belt, the top of staff was the shape of the sun and the bottom of the staff was sharpened so it could be used as a weapon. "Elijah Smith. The gods has called for your death. I give you three seconds to kneel and accept you death, and I shall make it a painless one. I, Zenon Sierra, swear on that." The assassin said. The name only confirmed Elijah's suspicions. "And what if I refuse?" Zenon ignored the question. "3" He began counting down. Elijah had to make the choice, fight or give up. It was obvious what the choice was. His grip tightened on his sword. "2" Elijah clenched his fist, bracing himself. "1" Elijah stared into those blue eyes of his, empty and cold, lacking any warmth. "0". Zenon swung his staff, creating a blast of light that blinded Elijah. When he opened his eyes, Zenon was infront of him. He plunged the sharpened end of the staff into Elijah's chest, straight into his heart. Elijah's knees buckled. Elijah looked at the assassin, this was the same scene that happened earlier with Elijah and his own target, and like before the same information was going to get passed on. "Zenon." Elijah couldn't barely talk. "Remember my words, what you know, everything we stand for. It's not as simple as Black and White." His weak hand went to the necklace around his neck, showing the assassin the symbol that marked him as a Grimm. Zenon's eyes went wide when he saw the necklace. "No! No!" The emptiness in his eyes disappeared, now they showed vulnerability, fear and shock. "I'm sorry! I didn't know!" "It's okay Zenon. I didn't know either." Elijah tried staying awake, he couldn't, he was losing, losing to death. Zenon put his hand over his forehead. "May you find sanctuary and may your journey to Elysium be an easy one. And may the judges of the underworld be just. Rest in Peace and Merry part, Brother." Elijah smiled, even that act was hard. Slowly his consiousness faded away, and death claimed him. Real Truth Category:The Grimms Category:Real Truth Category:Chapter Page